Cocodrie/Transcript
Cutscene: Last Hours The Chimeran Towers in Holar, Chicago and Bryce Canyon emit pulses of golden energy beams that converge on Daedalus's flagship, centred at the heart of the Chimeran fleet at the unknown location. Cut to Nathan Hale, slowly waking on a bed in a field hospital. His features are significantly more Chimeran form: his skin is pale, his eyelids now crimson, his face twisted and elongated, and his eyes almost pure gold in colour. As he tries to sit up, Doctor Malikov turns to help him. Cocodrie, Louisiana June 26, 1953 5:39 PM Six Weeks Later *'Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan. Here, let me help you. helps Hale into a sitting position How are you feeling, Nathan? *'Nathan Hale:' Mostly human. Malikov sits on the bed opposite Hale. *'Fyodor Malikov:' When Capelli found you - the virus had progressed too far. I kept you comatose while I searched for a cure - but now I - sighes I am so sorry, Nathan. *'Nathan Hale:' How long do I have? *'Fyodor Malikov:' Three hours - to black if we are lucky. The scene returns. Hale, slow and unsteady on his feet, staggers out of the field hospital. Capelli watches him. *'Joseph Capelli:' After Iceland their ships rolled over SRPA bases coast to coast. They dug up towers we didn't even know about. Then two days ago the fleet started moving south. Command tracked it down to Mexico - whole fleet just hovering there near the gulf. No one knows what to make of it. *'Nathan Hale:' Did the perimeter hold up? *'Joseph Capelli:' scoffs The perimeter - Perimeter's gone. All we have left is the Baton Rouge Protection Camp. Three million people who haven't seen so much as a supply truck in weeks. If we don't do something now - it's only a matter of time before they starve to death - or worse. So, are you gonna make your last hours count? Cause if not - I'd like to know in advance. Hale and Capelli stare at each other for a moment *'Nathan Hale:' Let's go. Hale starts to move off, Capelli follows. Gameplay Hale picks up an L23 Fareye and looks through the scope. In the distance, he can see a large manor house; Chimera prowl around the house. He begins to move forward; in front of him is a small river, infested with Furies. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' We've got hostiles to the north. Tree line should give us a pretty good vantage point for a Shoot and Scoot. I'll spot. You move into position. pause Command, have you located Major Blake? *'Com One Radio:' Negative, sir. No response on any channels. We have to assume the package is out in the open. *'Nathan Hale:' What's the package? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Fission bomb. Blake was escorting it to field HQ when his team fell off the grid. It's our job to get it back. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, can you track the bomb's position? *'Com One Radio:' Negative, sir. Signal went dead a few hours ago. A search team was dispatched, but they're MIA. Hale crosses the river and moves up towards the house. Using the Fareye, he starts sniping at the Chimera around the house; he manages to kill most of them, but a few manage to get inside to cover. Hale moves through the trees until he is paralell with the house's entrance and makes for it. As he approaches, a Steelhead and Advanced Hybrids charge out, but Hale guns them down. He enters the house and guns down three more Hybrids upstairs. In the distance, Hale sees a Chimeran attack force, comprised of Steelheads, Ravagers and Hybrids approaching. As Hale starts shooting, the Chimera return fire and make a run for the house; Hale cuts down most of the Chimera as they charge, then takes out the few survivors as they enter the house. As the last Chimera falls, the ground begins to shake. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, come in You've got a Marauder sniffing around your location. Hold position. Repeat, hold position. The earth-shaking footsteps get closer. Hale heads up to the attic, grabs an L210 LAARK, waits until the Marauder is behind the house, then descends and opens fire. After a short battle, the Marauder topples to the ground, slain. Hale heads out of the house and uses the Marauder's corpse to cross a wide, Fury-infested river. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, come in. I've got a twenty on the search team. Looks like Titans have them pinned down to the north. *'Nathan Hale:' Have they recovered the package? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Negative. No Blake either. It doesn't look good. *'Nathan Hale:' Understood. Secure the team. I'm on my way. Once across the river, Hale heads through a series of storage rooms before emerging in a docks complex. In the distance, he can see Black Ops on the right side of the river fighting a losing battle with Chimera positioned in all the buildings on the left side of the river. Hale makes a break for it, crossing the river using a bridge, dodging fire from three Titans positioned on a shipwrecked passenger boat and Hybrids shooting from the roof of a nearby warehouse., runs across the right side of the river and heads up a staircase into another building. Capelli and a group of Black Ops are on the top floor, fighting a losing battle with the Titans. *'Joseph Capelli:' Command, this is Echo! We're pinned down just south of the Steel River Bridge; no sign of the package, over. *'Com One Radio:' Copy that, Echo. We'll continue to scan emergency channels. *'Joseph Capelli:' Dammit! Hale, we got three Titans perched on the boat and God knows what else across the river. *'Nathan Hale:' I'll clear them out. Just gimme some cover fire. *'Joseph Capelli:' Hale, get going! we can't hold 'em off any longer! Hale heads right, down a staircase to the building's ground floor. A pair of Advanced Hybrids charge in from outside, but Hale kills them. He heads out the door they came in from, across another bridge over the river, dodging fire from the Titans and entering the warehouse he saw earlier. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Victor Team reported furies in the river. Recommend staying dry. He enters and heads upstairs, taking out a group of Hybrids and a Ravager inside, then picks up a LAARK inside and starts shooting the Titans; one by one, he kills the Titans. Once they are all dead, Hale follows a corridor round, only to be attacked by Drones that enter through a shattered window. Hale destroys the Drones and goes out through the window, landing on a broken jetty that he uses to jump to the deck of the crashed boat. He heads up a staircase from the bottom deck to the next, ambushing a group of Hybrids there, then heads up the next staircase to the top deck. As he emerges up top, a cabin on the top deck explodes; Hale sees another Titan behind it, shooting at him. Hale kills the Titan, then heads over a spar of broken wood that makes a bridge from the boat to the roof of the building Capelli and the Black Ops are inside. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, Victor Team located a disabled Hornet less than a klick away. It may have been used to transport the fission bomb. Head back as soon as you're clear. drops down through a hole in the roof and sees the group fighting with a squad of Hybrids. With his help, the Hybrids are killed Let's move. Capelli to Command. Area's secure, we're proceeding to the target. *'Com One Radio:' Roger that, Echo. Standing by. Hale and Capelli exit the building through a side door to their left and head down another staircase. Cutscene A group of Black Ops are stood around the Hornet at the base of the staircase, while two more check over the fission bomb. One of the two checking the bomb gives a thumbs-up to the other, who turns to face Hale and Capelli as they approach. *'Black Ops 1:' Plutonium core appears to be intact. Package is clean. *'Com One Radio:' Copy that. There's a Chimeran staging structure a few klicks north of your location; prep the device for transport. *'Joseph Capelli:' I'll take care of the Hornet. Hale, I need a perimeter. *'Nathan Hale:' to a group of Black Ops nearby You three are with me. Don't let anything near the bomb. Hale and his men head out into the main street; there are more Black Ops positioned in the street, holdup by broken cars and abandoned shops. Gameplay *'Black Ops 1:' They're here! Open fire! From the far end of the street, a mob of Hybrids and Advanced Hybrids appear, shooting as they approach. ''Hale and the Black Ops open fire and a full-scale battle erupts in the street.'' *'''Black Ops 2: Keep them away from the vehicle! A lengthy firefight ensues, as the soldiers desperately try to stop the Chimera getting to the bomb. *'Black Ops 2:' Secure the package! *'Black Ops 1:' Roger, package is intact. After a long while, enough of the Chimera are killed that they begin to retreat down the street. Hale and the soldiers push forward after them. *'Black Ops 2:' They're retreating! Keep firing! Hale and the Black Ops pursue the Chimera to the end of the street, where they are trapped by a barricade, and kill them all, but a second wave of Chimera - Ravagers and Hybrids - use debris to clamber over the barricade and attack. *'Black Ops 1:' It's an ambush! *'Nathan Hale:' Capelli, get the package out of here! Another battle ensues, but after a short while, the second force of Chimera are killed, and no more appear. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Capelli here. Transport secure. I'm taking the package to the rendezvous point. *'Nathan Hale:' Roger that. I'll see you there. Hale heads to the end of the street and uses the debris to get over the barricade. '' *'Black Ops 1:' Go on ahead, sir. I'll take my unit to the safe zone. ''A Hybrid on the other side attacks, but he kills it. He heads up a staircase leading to the underside of the Steel River Bridge, passing a radio on the way. *'Henry Stillman Radio:' It's been...gosh, I don't know how long it's been. The peas are gone, the bread is gone. I managed to crawl into the reception area, but there was nothing there but half a pack of smokes and some more Bourbon...well, I guess there's two bits of good news. This morning, I woke to what I thought could only be an earthquake-it was so fierce! Like Atlas himself had just shaken the earth! And I looked outside, and saw some kind of large tower had telescoped out of the ground, blotting out the sun as the ships stood guard. Entire buildings were displaced, and I knew Goliath cannot be defeated by rocks alone; we have already lost. And now, as I stare out along what used to be Fourth Street, I see hundreds of them! And somewhere inside, I know the boy waits for me...he waits with my wife. You know, friend...I think I'm just gonna take a walk. This is Henry Stillman, Radio USA, Philadelphia.'' (switch to music)'' Hale uses the bridge's struts to cross the river, avoiding large gaps in the structure and making it to the other side. He heads towards a staircase going up on the left side of the bridge and heads up. Cutscene As Hale reaches the top of the staircase, he sees a large Chimeran army heading up the road towards the bridge and him. A Marauder, Ravagers, Titans and Hybrids can be seen; far too many for Hale to defeat, and with no cover available, though they haven't seen him yet. As Hale prepares to go down fighting, he hears something to his left. He looks, and see Major Blake and three Black Ops hiding at the bottom of the slope the road is built on. *'Richard Blake Radio:' whispering Hale! Get off the road! Hale slides down the slope and joins the group at the bottom before the Chimera see him. Hale, Blake and the others watch as the Chimera pass by on the road above, not noticing them. *'Richard Blake:' Stalkers ambushed our convoy just south of here. Did you secure the package? *'Nathan Hale:' Capelli's delivering it to the checkpoint now. *'Richard Blake:' Good. The chimera have a staging area on the other side of that ridge. We need to secure a shuttle and load the package onto it. Alright, let's move out. Gameplay Hale, Blake and the Black Ops head into the swamps, following the course of a shallow river, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings until they come to a locked gate on a drainage tunnel. *'Richard Blake:' Osborne, get a charge on that gate. *'Osborne:' a charge Candles are lit! Stand back! charge detonates The group head through the destroyed gate into the tunnel, but as they aproach the exit straight ahead, they are swarmed by Leapers attacking from all directions. The group narrowly manage to fight their way through and out. Once the Leapers are killed, the group turn left through another part of the drainage tunnel, coming to another locked gate. *'Richard Blake:' Osborne, give us an exit. moves to the gate and sets another charge *'Osborne:' Setting the fuse...moves away Detonation in three... two... one... charge detonates The group head through the gate; they are standing on an outcrop overlooking a shallow lake. They drop down to the lake, and move to the shallows. As they move, something comes charging towards them. *'Black Ops:' Chameleon! Hale kills the first Chameleon, as well as two more that come charging at them. Hale then wades into the lake to ensure it is clear, and is attacked by, and kills a fourth and fifth Chameleon from the right. the others begin to wade across, and Hale is forced to react quickly and kill the sixth and seventh Chameleon that attacks them from behind. The group wade across the lake and up the far bank, up a small hill, where they crouch down at the top. At the base of the hill is a small Chimeran outpost; Advanced Hybrids and Steelheads can be seen patrolling. *'Richard Blake:' Rendezvous point is on the other side of this outpost. You ready? *'Nathan Hale:' Yes, sir. *'Richard Blake:' Alright, let's move in. The group snipe off a number of the Chimera, then charge in and finish off the survivors. *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' Hale, XRay Squad just arrived to lend support. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Once all the Chimera are dead, they move through the outpost until they come to another locked gate. Beyond it they can see Capelli and the Hornet. A Black Ops on Capelli's side of the gate appears and sets a charge. *'Black Ops 1:' Candles are lit! Stand back! *''Joseph Capelli: Stand clear. charge detonates. Hale, Blake and the others head through'' *'Joseph Capelli:' Major. Glad to see you made it. *'Richard Blake:' You find our point of entry? *'Joseph Capelli:' Yes, sir. There's a freight elevator to the shuttle bay. *'Richard Blake:' Good. Have XRay Squad guard the package. We'll secure the site and give them the all-clear. *'Joseph Capelli:' Copy that. Alright, let's move. Hale, Capelli and the Black Ops fall in behind Blake. Fade to black. Cutscene Hale approaches the elevator. Blake and the Black Ops are onboard and waiting. Capelli is waiting for Hale, and briefs him as they head for the elevator. *'Joseph Capelli:' There's a shuttle at the top of this platform. If we take it, we can get the bomb to Daedalus before he knows what hit him. and Capelli board the elevator, which begins to ascend. *'Richard Blake:' Check your clips. You can bet they'll be waiting for us up there. slam fresh clips into their weapons Gameplay The elevator reaches the top. They are standing on a platform at the base of a long ramp leading up to a higher platform. Hale, Blake, Capelli and the Black Ops move for cover as a large force of Chimera - Hybrids, Advanced Hybrids and Ravagers - move down the ramp. Both sides start shooting as they approach and a full-scale battle ensues. The Black Ops are, after a lengthy firefight, able to kill most of the Chimera, but as the hybrids break, a pair of Titans appear at the top of the platform and head down, shooting. Hale manages to kill the Titans and then, with the help of the others, manages to push forward to the top of the platform. A few Advanced Hybrids make a last stand at the top, but Hale kills them all. A door to the left opens, leading to a docking pay where a Chimeran shuttle waits. *'Richard Blake:' Get that nuke onto the conveyor. (THEN) Nothing touches it, understood? Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts